


What Hurts The Most

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, podfic included, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem. Sherlock died and now John is all alone. But there are things that hurt more than loneliness itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

It's not in the silence that I miss you more

But in the chaos, amongst the roar

Because the battlefield is still around me

But I don't have a cause to fight, I am a hopeless soldier

It's not inside this house of ours

That my wounds reopen and words taste sour

It's when I am pacing, just before I open the door

And I know it's not to find you anymore.

It's not on special occasions with common friends

That I feel your absence, it just never ends

But it hurts more in apparently ordinary days

Because the pain comes creeping out of nowhere, and stays.

It's not in the darkest nights that I miss you more

But when the stars shine bright, because now I know

That it really doesn't matter if the earth goes around the sun

By the end of the day it's all the same, I'm on my own.

Sometimes I think I hear the violin

And I run down the stairs to find it filled with dust.

Sometimes I am not sure if it's me or you

Who became the ghost.

*

Listen to the podfic [here](http://mfi.re/listen/p163ktd3f8drkic/What_hurts_the_most.mp3).


End file.
